


Mint Chocolate

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy week of pre-holiday celebrations, Jess was more than ready to just curl up with Sam on the couch and watch whatever cheezy Christmas movie was on ABC. [Porn Battle IX]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate

After a busy week of pre-holiday celebrations, Jess was more than ready to just curl up with Sam on the couch and watch whatever cheezy Christmas movie was on ABC. Her family had practically demanded Sam's presence at the O'Moore Clan Family Gathering, so they had spent three days with the entire extended family. The entire stay, everyone seemed to want to kidnap Sam from under her nose, all because he was so _interesting_. That would teach her to gossip about her boyfriend to cousin Aimee again.

Then they had spent time with Becky and Zach before they disappeared back home for Christmas, and there was also the huge party the Fine Arts Quartet held, since June and July were determined to drag her further into their little clique, even if it meant dragging Sam along. Add in the half dozen other get-togethers that their friends and acquaintances had held —all of which demanded at least a cursory drop-in— and she was absolutely _exhausted_.

Sam entered the room with two steaming mugs and Jess sent up a thank you for the most awesome boyfriend in the history of _forever_.

"Thank you," she sighed, hands curling around the black porcelain and inhaling the warm scent of mint chocolate.

Sam just smiled knowingly at her, dimples and all, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He placed his cup down on the side table, and then sat down with his back against the armrest, pulling her up and into his lap. Jess curled her legs to the side as he stretched out, smiling as she sunk into his heat. Sam was a goddamn furnace, and practically radiated warmth.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he murmured in her ear, a puff of moist breath that had her thinking maybe cheezy Christmas movies weren't the way she wanted to go tonight, after all.

"We're relaxing," she replied, snuggling into him a bit more as she dropped her head back to rest under his chin. "No more crazy holiday celebrations." She took a sip of the mint cocoa, savoring the rich taste that came with expensive hot chocolate, tongue snatching up two of the mini-marshmellows. She hid a grin against her cup when Sam curled his arm around her stomach and strong fingers massaged at the hip that she had slammed into Eric's kitchen counter. _Best boyfriend ever_.

They chatted lightly about nothing, sipping at hot chocolate and generally just unwinding from all of the craziness that had seemed to invade what had been such a quiet holiday last year. When she had finished all of the mint cocoa —because there was no _way_ she was wasting the good stuff— she set the cup down on the floor, shifting not-so-innocently on Sam's lap. Definite interest there.

"Jess," he groaned, arms twining around her waist in an effort to hold her still.

"M'yeah?" she breathed, stretching out her spine to rise up and press a kiss under his jaw. "Interested?"

Sam growled low in his throat before flipping them on the couch, his weight pressing her into cushions. He dipped down to push the edge of her shirt up, mouthing at her stomach with gentle kisses as he pulled her shirt and bra up and over her head. He trailed patterns up and over her chest, biting a host of small blemishes into her skin until she was squirming underneath him.

"Sa_aam_," she whined, fingers reaching up to skink into his hair, trying to push him lower.

"We're supposed to be relaxing," Sam reminded her, right before he sucked the tip of her breast into his mouth, causing her to arch up into him. He wasn't fooling anyone, she grumbled with the semi-coherent part of her brain. She could feel his cock pressing into her thigh, and he had to be more than ready to get with the program.

Only Sam displayed a marvelous effort in self-restraint as he continued to drag her slowly higher, a pink flush encompassing her skin as he finally proceeded to tug her black slacks off her legs. That wouldn't do at all.

"Off," Jess demanded breathily, tugging at his shirt before he continued. Sam just smiled, pupils dark with pleasure as he stripped his clothing off, settling on top of her again. His teeth snagged on the jaunty Christmas 'Ho Ho Ho' thong Clarinda had given her last year, pulling the cloth down slowly as he slid a thick finger into her core. So very good and yet not nearly enough.

When he ducked his head to lap at her clit, she moaned and threw her head back, bucking up into his mouth. Her hands scrabbled to find purchase in the couch cushions, wanting to find enough leverage to push her hips up further, but Sam's free hand came around to toy gently with her nipples, derailing that course of action quite nicely. She whimpered as he continued to suck at the bundle of nerves, frame tensing as every muscle in her body went rigid and she came with a hoarse cry.

Sam chuckled throatily as he ran his tongue lower, tasting her until her thighs loosened around his head and gave him room to sit up. Jess looked up at him, smiling dazedly at the gloss that left his mouth and the bridge of his nose shiny in the light.

"So goddamn beautiful," Sam murmured, shifting over her until she draped a leg over his hip, drawing him into her with a contented pair of moans. Jess reached up to fold her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss that was salty sweet with her juices. She let her tongue chase the flavor around his mouth, the kiss open and wet as he thrust slowly in and out of her body. Every push and pull dragged at her body, and she relished the feel of every single inch as he continued the steady rhythm.

Sam clenched his jaw as they continued, a vein standing out in stark relief as he kept to the slow pace. Jess smiled as she traced her fingers along his jaw, sweat dampening his hair until it clung to his neck. With renewed determination she set about to clenching her pelvic muscles tightly, her grin brightening as Sam let loose a broken moan and faltered in his rhythm. He stubbornly picked it right back up, though, leaving Jess to meet his thrusts comfortably, a pleasant haze clouding her original intentions to speed things up.

In what felt like hours later, Jess was trembling beneath him, jerking at every touch to her sensitive skin and half out of her mind with pleasure. Sam was quivering above her, his control finally breaking as he finished with a quick set of hard thrusts that sent them both tumbling over the edge, loud shouts of completion heralding their finish. Sam slumped into her, a heavy but comfortable weight that she delighted in, her sighs echoing of contentment.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the skin underneath her ear.

"Love you," Jess murmured back, playing gently with the strands of hair at the back of his neck until she slipped into sleep.


End file.
